


The Sun in the Sky

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Takes Place During V4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Sun asks Blake for help in dealing with her mother.
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 5
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	The Sun in the Sky

Sun leaned back against a wall, looking at Blake. "Okay. We need to talk."

Blake frowned at him. "Okay. About what? The White Fang?"

"Your mom." 

Blake narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

"Can you...maybe get her to stop flirting with me?" Sun asked. "I mean, she's married. And I don't think Ghira likes me in the first place..."

Blake stared at him for a minute longer. 

"Besides, it's getting really awkward to have your mom just keep at it," Sun said, arms hanging loosely at his sides. 

"Sun...they got divorced many years ago," Blake said. 

Sun paused. "What?"

"Yeah. They haven't been married since I was really little." Blake folded her arms over her chest, looking away. "They just never moved out of the same house. Or, changed their last name. Besides, I don't think I could get my mom to stop." She said the last part with a slight chuckle, her mouth curling at the corners. 

"Ookay," Sun said slowly, not sure how to respond. 

"Besides, I'm reasonably certain that Dad dislikes you because of your personality," Blake said, turning to her friend. "Not because of your relationship to either me or my mom."

"Ouch," Sun said, rubbing his head. "Thanks for the bode of confidence."

Blake paused. "Something's still bothering you, though."

"Well...it's not that I don't like her..."

"Then just ask her to stop," Blake said, cocking her head. Seeing his blush, she felt heat creeping up her own cheeks. "Oh."

"That would be weird, if I started dating your mom, Blake," Sun said, sheepishly scratching his head. 

"For the record, I wouldn't call you 'dad'," Blake said firmly. "But I honestly wouldn't care that much."

"It would still be weird! And she's, like, what, twenty years older than me?"

"About." Blake nodded. "If you don't want to, don't, but don't let me stop you. And for the record, I don't think Dad's opinion of you would change."

"Which wouldn't be good," Sun said, thinking to the many scathing looks he'd gotten from Ghira. 

"Which wouldn't be any worse than now," Blake said, smiling. She reached over, putting a hand on Sun's shoulder. "I'm not going to stop either one of you. If you want to ask her out, go ahead. If you want her to stop, go ahead."

Sun nodded. 

Kali lay on a couch, book propped on the table in front of her. When Sun entered the room, she looked up at him. "Oh. Sun!" She sat up straight. 

"Hey, Mrs. B," Sun said, waving awkwardly. 

"I...was wondering," Kali began. "Maybe the two of us could...get dinner together sometime?"

Sun hesitated. "Like a date?"

Kali thought for a minute. "Yeah."

Sun thought it over. A long minute passed, then he answered. 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I've never shipped this one, and I couldn't figure out how to do it except by making Blake's parents divorced. I feel like I probably could have done it better.   
> If you have a ship that you'd like me to write, leave a comment, I'll get around to it!


End file.
